(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display input device and the like including a display portion and a touch panel portion.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, in order to designate various operational settings, there have been known display input devices through which setting items and operating modes of an apparatus are determined using a menu form.
As an example, patent document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open 2002-176578) discloses a method of displaying list representations of taken pictures, music information etc. on a LCD monitor in a camera that can be selectively used in audio and camera modes.
Also, as a display input device, a device using a display portion and a touch panel portion has been known. In such a device, setup items are displayed in a menu form on the display portion so as to allow the user to touch the relevant portion to select the item in the menu.
For example, FIG. 1 shows a control frame when a conventional display input device is applied to a digital multifunctional machine. Here, when the user touches a region R900, the touch panel portion which is integrally formed with the display portion that displays the control frame, detects the condition of being touched. As a result, a setup frame corresponding to region R900 is displayed. That is, when region R900 is touched, an original setup frame shown in FIG. 2 is displayed. In this frame, the user is allowed to designate the original size.
Similarly, when a region R902 is touched, a setup frame shown in FIG. 3 is displayed. In this frame, the user is permitted to set the size of paper to be fed.
In the conventional display input device, when setting is performed in the control frame, it is needed to change setup frames from one to another. Therefore, even when, for example, the user just wants to make sure of the setting items in the control frame, it is previously necessary to switch the display into the setup frame.
Further, when a plurality of settings need to be input, it is previously necessary to switch the control frame to setup frames and vice versa a number of times. Hence, it cannot be said that user-friendly operativity is provided.
Further, when a plurality of items need to be designated in the same setup frame, it is necessary to return to the control frame after one item has been set in a setup frame and then transit the display state into another setup frame once again. So it cannot be said that user-friendly operativity is provided.